Position sensor devices are well known. For example, it is known to use a position sensor device to detect the movement and location of a control device, such as a controller, joystick control, vehicle throttle control, and an accelerator device, to name a few. The known position sensor devices detect the movement and position of the control device and translate that movement and position into a control signal that may be further processed and used to control the movement of a vehicle, equipment, or the like. The known position sensor devices, however, have several drawbacks. As an example, the known position sensor devices are complex, often difficult to manufacture, require a considerable amount of time to assemble, and generally have an overall high cost application. In addition to these drawbacks, other drawbacks exist with respect to existing sensor devices that are overcome by the present invention.